Fuerte Silenciar
Fuerte Silenciar (lit, Spanish for Strong Silence) is a quiet and strong willed Arrancar, working for the Liberation Army. She is currently to be seen in Bleach - Chronicles of the Soul, and is the primary partner of Dificil Tramposo. Her life has been filled with woe and hate, yet through these trials, she remains cheerful and care-free, offering a warm heart to converse with. She is currently known by her title, The Blood Giver '(血液寄贈者, ''Ketsueki Okuri) due to her unique ability to heal an ally, by placing her blood upon their wounds and injuries. Appearance Fuerte has the appearance of a woman in her lower 20's, or her upper teens. Her skin is a pale white. Her hair a shining silver, with pink dyed tips. Bangs hang on the side, while the rest of her hair reaches her triceps. She is thin and cute to the eye, not beautiful nor lustful, simply preety. Deep black eyes stare onward. Oval shapped glasses fit across her face. A single ear-ring dangles from her right ear. Her neck and chest are enclosed by a criss-cross design shirt, small plates of steel covering certain areas of her body. A belt goes across her waist, two straps going across the front, the back of the belt appears more sash-like. Her arms are covered in over-sized metal armored sleeves. The armor itself has sharp points coming out the left arm, and the right arm is extra large in size, the glove on the left arm, holds a ring, with bandages going up to the biceps. The metal sabatons on her legs, are hulking and monstrous, held together by belts and straps. Underneath the sabatons, is little, besides a few small bandages going up and down the calves, heels, and up the back of the thighs. The remnents of her Hollow mask, is the small band on the back of her head. Her Hollow Hole is located at her naval. Personality Fuerte is a lonely soul. Due to her life as an Arrancar, she has found lonelyness and harsh cruelty, even by other Arrancars, and constantly beat down and ridiculed by other Hollows, though they deemed her 'too weak' to eat at that time. Her personality, through out this ordeals, has not changed her for the worst though. Fuerte is a friendly person, wanting to gain friends and be kind to others. Her warm nature towards the Liberation Army, extends to her desire to be helpful, for fear of being discared for reasons she can make up on the go, or blame herself for. Her cheery nature leads her to admiring a certain trait in her fellow allies. (Ex: The composed nature of Socorro Herrera / The strength of Muerte Guerrero). Her kindness and respect, even extend to non-Arrancar and people who are not members of the Liberation Army, as she has shown an odd admiration for several captains of the Gotei 13. Throughout these traits, she has found some cruelty and meanness towards things she disagrees with, or dislikes, even going as far as to hate or detest it. She will not back down on these points. Her kindness was initially shown towards Dificil Tramposo, her partner, but he quickly rejected this, and constantly finds ways to amuse himself by torturing her with words and things that bother or irritate her. Fuerte is nearly never depressed or saddenend, although, she can become easily stressed over certain matters, she is rarely sad, and usually finds the good in things. Dificil has even gone as far as to call her, The Cheerful Arrancar. Albeit, this is an exaggeration from an insane mind. Her nature in combat changes, she becomes impulsive and impatiant, rushing into battle with a zealous fervor. Fuerte will act also, very ruthless and cruel, if the enemy shows no signs of mercy or withdrawl. To Fuerte, this marks you as an enemy, and she will treat you as such. After a battle or in her casual time, Fuerte will spend most of her time alone, listening to her own music, played on the harp, or other musical instrument. On a more personal level, Fuerte is very curious about intimacy and a closer then friend relationship. This is due to her not having a level of this kind of friendship, to which she is saddened, but also increases her curiousity, and desire to have a boy-friend or girl-friend. Past that degree, Fuerte is rather clueless to intimate or romantic acts, having no idea how one handles a relationship, or how one keeps a relationship. This leaves her rather naive, thinking that romantic relationships are focused around hugging, holding-hands, and a kiss. She has also yet to experience lust, to which she doesn't even know the meaning of. The intricities of romantic taboo's, she knows little of as well. Herself, finding any relationship, fine, as long as you love that person. Fuerte has a high degree of forgiveness, even to people she has deemed an enemy or foe. She labels these people as, Second Chances, meaning she will give them a chance to redeem themselves, or to aplogize, etc... This is limited to one time, as she deems a foe who is too stupid, ignorant, ego-tistical, or arrogant, that would attack her to be a fool. And, by this point, that they deserve every right to die. This relates to her belief in Karma, and that everyone gets what they deserve eventually. Whether it be bad or for good, everyone get's their just desserts. History The history and life of Fuerte is that of a weak one. Her life began as a Gillian class Hollow, fighting in groups, but slowly, personality filled in gaps of her mind and soul, evolving her to a much more powerful evolution of Hollow, an Adjuchas. She grew malicious and ferocious, hungering to become stronger and more powerful. As she did devour and mutilate her fellow Hollows, her body eventually underwent drastic changes, her mind morphing into something different, she was tired of living the cycle of life... so she broke it. Her life was forever changed by evolving to an Arrancar. Her personality undertook drastic twists, leading her to becoming kinder and nicer. As time drifted on, she was alone, for the longest time she knew only the stinging desert winds, but one day her ventures lead her to eventually meeting members of the Liberation Army, to which she gladly wished to join, and eventually did. She was shortly and quickly, placed on a partnership with Dificil, to which she immidately was glad for, but later regretted with all her being. Dificil constantly picked at her, weakening her emotionally, and shattering her strong will several times, to which he found quick and easy, but short satisfaction from. Fuerte has long since regretted being partnered with him, especcially due to the incident that ruined her eye sight, dwindling it down to where she needed glasses to effectively function. The damage dealt permenant damage, irreversable. While she does hate him for this, she hates the fact that others already disliked her before, but now thinking the glasses would cause further hinderance, and warded off possible intrests in her appearance. Fuerte now seeks to do her best in the Liberation Army, hoping to serve and be a help to the best she can. Whatever the goals, she will side with them. Little does she know, that she could easily be swayed... Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship: '''Due to her strength and skill in swordsmanship, Fuerte has learned to fight and defend herself with extreme prowess. Her fighting style is similiar to how a refined swordsmen would fight. Using graceful and beautiful strikes and strokes to provoke her enemy, and causing contineous bleeding, As she wishes to drain her opponent of strength and will, before going into to crush them, or show them mercy. As she uses this defensive manner form of attacking, she does so to prevent draining herself of stamina, a thing she severely lacks. '''Hand-to-Hand Combat: Fuerte's skill in hand combat is high, albeit, she lacks resolve to do her fighting with her fists, she will do so in an emergency. Once done, her foe has to face a much different foe, her attacks morph into a high offensive style, using a series of well placed fists and round-kicks to cripple her opponent. After doing so, her cruelty is then manifest, showing itself plainly as she delivers blow upon crucial blow to her enemies face, chest, and stomach, damaging internal organs. Sonido: By using Sonido, she can speed her body to vanish across the field, using the speed to deliver fatal blows with her hand-to-hand combat, altough, her lack of stamina drains her too quickly for Sonido to be used effectively, she does use Sonido for close-combat situations, making her fists or Zanpakuto whistle with the static sound towards her enemy(ies). Bala: By placing her hands outward, Fuerte can concentrate her hardened spiritual power to fire at an enemy, dealing considerable damage. The rate of fire that Fuerte can shoot off Bala, is low, meaning she can only use it in intervals. The color of Fuerte's Bala is green, with a grey outline. Cero: By opening her mouth, Fuerte can fire off a strong concentration of spiritual pressure, using it's blast to whipe away her enemy. The blast of the beam is wide and long, using it for wide-damage, rather then single target damage. As this balances out with Dificil, who is a single target fighter. The color of Fuerte's Cero is yellow with a black outline. Hierro: The level or degree of Fuerte's Hierro, is average for an Arrancar, showing to be able to take moderate damage, but not to a high amount. The unique prospect of Fuerte's Hierro, is that she may 'disable' it at will, at any time. This allows her to draw upon her own blood for healing purposes when needed. Pesquisa: Unlike Dificil, Fuerte may sense someone's spiritual pressure through her 'internal' use of Pesquisa. Spiritual Power: The level of Fuerte's spiritual power is high, albeit, she has little control. Her strength and stamina is low, dis-allowing her to let her perform repeated attacks and complicated, or long-lasting effects. This however, does not limit her spiritual power's skill, as she can perform a considerable amount of attacks in her Resureccion. Immense Regeneration: What Fuerte lacks in phyiscal defense, offense, and stamina. She makes up for with immense regenerative properties, and this is increased even further in her Resureccion. The extent to how quickly she's healed, is regenerating a limb, or chunk of body-part, over a period of a few minutes, an extroidinary feat. Although, this tires her, and even though it is passive, she does grow weaker, and more exhausted after healing such an extreme injury. As the last time she regenerated a whole arm, and a chunk of her waist was decapitated off, it took her moments to heal, but she passed out from the pain and exhaustion. Healing Blood: The unique ability, or... 'curse' as Dificil puts it, is that she can heal other people's injuries, and inflicted wounds by placing her own blood upon them. This is as easy, 'disabling' her Hierro, and slowing down her regeneration rate. Making a scratch or cut unto herself, she can place the blood-drop, or a blood-flow, letting it trickle into her enemies wounds, slowly, but surely, their wounds will heal. Zanpakuto Solitario Lagrima '(lit, Spanish for Lone Tear Drop) is the Water-Type Zanpakuto of Fuerte Silenciar. The Zanpakuto itself, looks like an average Katana, except, near the base of the sword's blade, the sword branches further outward, adding a vicious and menacing appearance. The hilt has a smooth blue wrapping around it. Solitario Lagrima is held on her back when not in use. *'Resurreccion: The release command for Solitario Lagrima is, "Crying Mother." After releasing her Zanpakuto, Fuerte reveals her true form. Her long white hair, twisting into two braids, and the dyed pink bangs vanish. Brown colored, metallic armor encases her body. A visor comes across her fore-head, multiple holes in it to allow vision, capable of going over her eyes. On the side of the visor are small angellic feathers, extending outward. A small 'eye-patch' covers her left-eye. Two beast like shoulder pads encase her entire shoulders, giving her a regal, yet menacing appearance. A plated chassis breastplate covers her breast, extending downward, and hugging her body and curves. The armor from the breast-plate connects with the armored gauntlets. The armored gauntlets are large and spoked, providing an offensive defense alternative. The bandages that once covered her legs now dissappear, leaving the gigantic sabatons, morphing them into large spiked greaves. Her new weapon, is a large double-tipped spear. Wrapped in bandages from her normal form, two spikes jutt out the base of the blades. Once in her Resurrecion, Fuerte can add and take away properties of the water, making them deadly, or giving them fatal side-effects, alonside the bonus of creating and manipulating water. The reasoning of the 'eye-patch' is that it allows her see clearly and un-hindered underneath water, letting her see with the greatest of ease. The eye-patch, also allows her to sense spiritual powers/pressures, allowing her to constantly 'see' her enemy, no matter the location in battle. This allows for ease when tracking, as she can also 'trace' or 'track' their spiritual power / pressure's 'trail'. *'Aspero Cascada: '(lit, Spanish for Acid Waterfall) After creating a large amount of water, Fuerte will manipulate the aspects of the water, giving it acidic properties. The strength of the acid, will eat away at flesh, muscles, and eventually bones. The acid's power, can also ware down, and dissolve high level Hierro, taking their defense's down in a matter of minutes, and with higher spiritual power placed into the ability, seconds. This allows her to break down enemies, buildings, Kido's, and Hierro's with relative ease, the 'ultimate' defense breaker. *'Mojado Sufrimiento: '(lit, Spanish for Wet Suffering) By placing her weapon into the water supply, or pools of water she has created, she can increase the 'pollution' and 'toxicity' of the water. The toxins in the water, creates a deadly sickness, with various side-effects. This may burn away at the sense of sight, or it may slowly restrict breathing. The toxins are focused for long combat, or for wide-range damage, intent on making enemies or targets suffer underneath the painful water. Fuerte herself, is immune to the pollution. Adding to the pollution, the decreases visibilty in the water, by a high amount, giving it a murky and muddled coloration. *'Corriento Presion: '(lit, Spanish for Flowing Pressure) By manipulating the water pressure, Fuerte can control the direction and course of her water. As well as making anything within/under the water, crushed underneath it's extremly painful depths. By doing so, the enemy's internal organs will begin to slowly crunch, and the bones creak, the blood flow ceasing. This can also be used for single target space, or to send a blast of pressure underneath the water. By doing so, she can destroy her foes with a devestating effect. *'Hirviente Dolor:' (lit, Spanish for Scalding Pain) By augementing her internal body heat, or blood, with the use of spiritual pressure, Fuerte will radiate dangerous tempatures of heat into the water. The very air is affected by this tempature increase. As she does so, the high level or Regeneration she obtains, increases the rate at which she heals herself. This is handy, when facing multiple opponents, or even single targets. Since heating up the blood and body-heat, her Hierro's tempature is also increased, giving the metal like skin, an extreme seething touch. *'Remolino: '(lit, Spanish for Whirlpool) Remolino, is Fuerte's most powerful, spiritually powered base attack. By pouring thousands of gallons of water from her mouth, Fuerte will increase the amount of water in the area, 10 fold. The location will be surronded, or will be it's own 'ocean' or 'lake'. This allows all her abilites to spread across the area, and makes her at her pinnacle strength. After 'engrossing' the area in large quantities of water, Fuerte will then case the waters to churn, and give them incredible speeds in a clock-wise direction. Effectively creating a large scale whirlpool, this power and force of the whirlpool, will drag under victims caught in the water, and crush entire buildings. She has displayed this abiltiy once, as proof to join the Liberation Army, effectively, she flooded the city, and destroyed it's innocent lives. Her regret of this single act has made her feel bad, but it's destructive capabalities, the Liberation Army has noted, and because of this, she has been dubbed the Angel of Floods. '' Relationships 'Liberation Army: 'Fuerte finds the Liberation Army, a decent home-stead, and a place full of people like her. Outcasts, people who are hated. Although, they are each in their own respect, like that for a designated reasoning, Fuerte declines that factor and decides to see the mostly good pieces of each individual person in the group. 'Dificil Tramposo: 'The only factor, uniting Dificil and Fuerte, is the fact that they are both partners. Otherwise... Fuerte finds an extreme distaste and uncomfortable feeling by being near him, and even more so talking to him. Through their partnership and odd hate relationship. Dificil has conducted a single experiment on her, the end result, damaging her eyes, and doing little aid. This leads her to wearing her glasses. Quotes ''"I don't like to fight." '' ''"Want to be friends?" ''(Fuerte talking to Dificil) ''"Talking isn't my best field..." '' ''"I hate being alone, but... no one wants to be my friend." "Why am I always the out-cast, is it destiny... karma?" ''(Fuerte talking to herself about her 'lone' status) ''"Do you mind?" ''(Fuerte talking to Dificil about personal space) ''"Shut up." ''(Fuerte commenting to Dificil when he stated she would always be alone) ''"If your going to insult me, or be another one of 'those' 'friends' later, don't bother talking to me." Trivia *Fuerte Silenciar is based highly off of my own personality, likes, and etc... *Fuerte's Hobbies include: Enjoying art, listening to music, swimming, and lazing around. *Fuerte's favorite foods are: Stroganoff and fruit flavored candies. Her least favorite being: Guacamole, Spinach, and Saurkraut. **Fuerte loves: Dramatic art, good food, being alone, and shy boys/girls. **Fuerte hates: Abstract art, being insulted, and being laughed at. **Fuerte is Taphophobic: The fear of being buried while still alive. Fuerte is also: Aichmophobic, the fear of needles. *Fuerte wishes to fight: Bazett Fraga and Amaririsu Itami. *Fuerte's theme is: Fight Very Hard.. *Fuerte's reasons for joining the Liberation Army are for: Solace. Category:Female Category:Arrancar Category:Isabella's Pupils